The present invention relates to the receptor protein for gibbon ape leukemia virus, a retrovirus and to animal genes and their proteins which interact with gibbon ape leukemia virus (GALV). These GALV receptor proteins are required for entry of the virus into cells, and are therefore defined as cellular receptors for GALV.
Retroviruses can be placed into specified groups depending on the pathway used by the viruses to enter cells. It is thought that members of one given group utilize specific cellular receptors for entry into cells and that there is little, if any, cross-utilization of receptors by members of different groups. In general, these receptors have remained virtually unexplored. Of the approximately eight human receptors specific for the retroviruses known to infect human cells, only one has been cloned (CD4 for HIV; Maddon et al., 1986; McDougal et al., 1986). This invention therefore relates to one of the currently known receptors required for infection of animals, specifically human cells, by a retrovirus. Although the presence of a specific receptor protein for GALV (and for other retroviruses utilizing other receptor pathways) has been speculated, no GALV-specific receptor has heretofore been cloned or characterized.
While mention has been made of GALV, it is understood that simian sarcoma-associated virus and other viruses as stated above, utilize the same receptor (Weiss et al., 1984).
The novel genes and proteins of the present invention are useful in experimental manipulation of the GALV host, in analysis of virus/receptor interactions, and in elucidation and exploitation of the normal role of the receptor, which may include functions in substrate/ion transport and/or in immune activity.